


Don’t leave me (Sea Mechanic fic)

by Lylacbeetle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, LunaxRaven, Sea mechanic, lunaven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylacbeetle/pseuds/Lylacbeetle
Summary: What I think happened during episode 4x07. Ya'know, THAT episode neither of them were in? A lot of fluff with just a dash of angst! Enjoy :D <3





	Don’t leave me (Sea Mechanic fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic is set during 4x07  
> Enjoy! <3

Luna stood a silent face-off of the horrors of the cold room. The only warmth in the entire place seemed to come from the once-spastic body beside her, the ragged breaths startling the girl over and over again when she inhaled. Touching the soft covers, her hand traveled to Raven’s emotionless face, which was ghastly white yet peaceful. She had been working herself far too hard lately which resulted in another seizure, and Luna’s worry was starting to grow like a ravenous wildfire. The ocean girl brushed aside a stray strand of hair from the sleeping one’s face and she sighed in contentment. It was rare to ever see Raven so still and calm, it almost felt unnatural her being this way. However, Luna was grateful for it, this way she knew that Raven was safe and sound. Luna tucked the blanket up closer around Raven’s neck as she kissed her cheek tenderly, her gaze lingered on her for a moment while she got up to look out the window. She stared at the lake, which reminded her of her home back on the ol’ oil rig, and she wished so badly that she could go back. Luna leaned against the window frame and just stared out into the open, letting her mind sprint from thought to thought. The leader of Floukru allowed herself a few precious moments to mourn the loss of her people, the radiation had came for them first and stopped for nothing, she lost everything. Her home, her people, her family, but Raven and the people of Skaikru were her family now and she had to take care of them. A few tears ran down her olive cheeks as she continued to look out into the horizon, her thoughts were disrupted when she heard a shaky whimper from behind her. Luna turned to see the small pale girl sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes. She wiped the tears from her face, glided over to the side of the bed and sat down.  
“You okay? You’re crying,” Raven said with a raspy voice as she brushed the last stray tear from Luna’s sweet face.  
“I’m alright Raven. How’s your head,” the maternal girl asked gently, cupping the side of the sleepy girls face and placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“Mhhhh, it’s pounding but I’ll live,” she groaned as she leaned into Luna’s soft comforting touch. She really needed to get back to work, but what she really wanted was these few precious moments with the beautiful, wild-maned woman in front of her. Raven tried to get up out of bed but Luna stopped her and said calmly,  
“No, you need to rest. You had another seizure and I’m not about to let have another one.”  
“I’m okay Luna! Besides, I need to help Abby with the nightblood. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” But Luna was not having it at all.  
“Raven no, you are not fine. Abby can handle herself for a little while. You. Need. To. Rest,” the boat girl was stern and almost had to hold the stubborn girl down.  
“Luna let go of me, we need to make the cure!” Raven struggled against Luna’s hold, but it didn’t get her anywhere. Luna was far stronger then she was. She gave in and ended up letting her pin her to the bed. “Raven, I and NOT going to loose you too,” she said firmly, yet she was on the edge of breaking down into tears. Her face was so heartbroken, it hurt Raven so much to see her like this and she sighed.  
“Okay, fine I’ll stay,” she looked up at Luna and cupped her cheek, “please don’t cry Luna,” she said weakly. The Nightblood girl only nodded as she loosened her grip on the Skaikru girl, a single tear dripped down her cheek. Raven sat up, “C'mere,” she said bitter-sweetly. Luna laid down on the Raven’s chest, she looked up at her and kissed her jawline. Raven stroked her curly brown hair and they both sighed contently, “I’m not gonna leave you, I promise.”  
“Good,” she yawned sleepily as she buried her face in Raven’s neck.  
They both laid there in silence, soaking in each others heat in an otherwise cold room. After about fifteen minutes of pure bliss, Luna had fallen peacefully asleep in Raven’s arms. Raven buried her face into Luna’s hair which smelled of sweet ocean air, and lilacs. She let her mind wonder to what it might be like to live as Luna and her people did. To live among the sea life, to wake up to amazing sun rises, to learn how to swim. Concepts that were so very foreign Raven, and yet, so close. As she gazed down at the sleeping girls face, she realized; this is what it means to be happy. To hold the one you love close and to never let go no matter what they went through, they will always have each other.  
Raven heard a knock at the door and looked up.  
“Oh hey Clarke,” She whispered and smiled. “Shhh, Luna’s asleep.”  
“Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to be sleeping,” she teased as she sat down on the bed next to her friend. Clarke looked down as the blissfully asleep girl in Ravens arms and smiled, “Hard to believe she’s our age, hmm,” she hummed. Seeing Raven so happy gave her a brush of hope, and she smiled.  
“Yeah,” the mechanic replied, happy to just watch and study Luna’s features for hours.  
“Well, I just came in to see how you guys were doing. I’ll come back later,” she smiled sweetly and she hugged Raven and headed for the door. She stopped and turned when she heard Raven speak up, “Hey Clarke?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m glad you’re back, I was worried,” she smiled shyly at her friend. She and Clarke had become best friends over time, but they didn’t start out that way at first. She was just glad that they were all good now, all they had to do now was find a way to survive the radiation wave.  
“I was worried too, Raven,” She said sweetly as she closed the door.  
Now Luna and Raven were alone again, but it was the good kind of alone. Raven rolled Luna over onto her side so that they could both cuddle. The mechanic wrapped her arm around Luna’s waist and tucked her head underneath her chin. The sea woman awoke just long enough to pull the other girl even closer to her, never letting go.


End file.
